This invention relates to alkyl carbamate derivatives of .alpha.-amino-.gamma.-butyrolactone. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to alkyl carbamate derivatives of .alpha.-amino-.gamma.-butyrolactones having anti-convulsant, anti-epileptic and sedative active in mammals.
Many anti-convulsant agents and sedatives are available to the physician. Yet most, if not all, suffer from some disadvantage or other. The may have undesirable side effects, or may be habit-forming. Some patients may develop an allergic reaction. Accordingly there is a need for additional anti-convulsant agents and sedatives in the physicians armamentarium.